


打个赌吧！

by Qigeshaminga



Category: Fire Emblem: Fuukasetsugetsu | Fire Emblem: Three Houses
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-17
Updated: 2020-05-17
Packaged: 2021-03-03 05:41:31
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 19,432
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24229822
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Qigeshaminga/pseuds/Qigeshaminga
Summary: 贝雷特挡刀if
Relationships: Dimitri Alexandre Blaiddyd/My Unit | Byleth
Comments: 2
Kudos: 13





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> 旧作补档  
> 还没写完

星辰节，加尔古·马库大修道院。  
帝弥托利结束了上午的课程，在通往房间的走廊上遇到了一个与他搭话女孩子。她有着一头利落的短发，穿着黑金相间的大修道院校服。帝弥托利花了点时间在脑海中搜索了些关于这个女孩的情报，她的确是在这大修道院与他同年的学生，不过从未与他有过交集。  
“帝、帝弥托利……殿下……”  
这个女孩子从柱子后面突然跑到他面前，磕磕巴巴地呼唤着他的名字。她看起来紧张极了，但帝弥托利也是，他只能呆站在原地等待这个突然出现的女孩接下来的话。  
不，等等，说不定是这样。  
“要找希尔凡的话，我刚刚看到他向食堂的方向走过去了。还是说，你有东西想要我帮忙交给他？”  
“不！不是的。”  
他的猜测被剧烈地否决了。那个女孩子深呼吸了几次，眼中带着光，就像要动用全身的力气一样，终于把想说的话挤出了口。  
“这一节的舞会，我想邀请你做我的舞伴。”  
帝弥托利感到有些惊讶，他知道大修道院的确将要举办一场舞会，但他从没想过那将会与他产生些什么联系。周围的女孩子最近一直兴奋地讨论着在舞会亮相的服饰与发型，可帝弥托利觉得，比起那场舞会，那之中的冷餐会说不定还要更吸引他些——尽管他不能尝出任何味道。他早已做出了打算，在保持礼节的限度内尽可能地离开那座会场，然后回到训练场上拿起他的枪。  
“难道你已经约了别人？”  
看着毫无反应的帝弥托利，女孩做出了这样的猜测。她明亮的眼中出现了一丝水光，身体微微颤抖着。  
“不，我没有约别人。”帝弥托利下意识地回答着。要说的话，就只约了菲利克斯在舞会时的训练场上见而已。他很确定他的那位青梅竹马对于舞会有着同样的感受。但他发现自己搞砸了，“约了其他人”是个相当俗套却好用的借口而他却否定了这一点。  
这可怎么办？帝弥托利下意识地寻求希尔凡的帮助，他能与这些女孩子交流，或许也能想出拒绝她而又不会伤到她的办法。但只有此时此刻，这个绝佳的时机，那个人不知为何不会像往常那样出现在自己身边。  
他只能点头答应了。得到了他的回复，女孩子努力将瞬间绽放开来的笑容抑制住，令嘴角扬起的弧度保持在矜持优雅的界限内。那之后，她向帝弥托利行礼，离开了走廊。只留他一人独自烦恼着。  
  
“而我连她的名字都不知道。”  
希尔凡拍了拍他的肩膀——帝弥托利将这件事告诉了他的朋友们，而红发的青梅竹马花了些时间才能忍住笑意。他说道：“这样也好。每年的舞会都是由级长们开舞，你迟早要选个舞伴。但是我懂的，要你去主动邀请女孩子还不如要我发誓就此禁欲来的容易。我都想拜托英古利特去救你啦。”  
他的青梅竹马不知为何用着有些骄傲的语气说出这些话，而一旁的英古利特叹着气说道：“抱歉。但没人想救你们，早就有人邀请我了。事实上，除了殿下和菲利克斯，所有人身边的位置都已经被预定出去了。”  
希尔凡嘿嘿干笑着，继续说道：“这下好了。咱们只有菲利克斯没有找到舞伴了，而我相信他能在舞会上照顾好自己。几日前我听说黑鹫那边已经慎重地定下了级长的舞伴——修伯特考量了所有人的出身相貌成绩以及品行，还列出了份自上至下的评分表。对在顶端的几位还需要一一面试考察。我们赢了狮鹫战，可不能在这里输掉。”  
“我听说过这份表格。希尔凡是负分，由此可见这种方法是相当可行的。”  
“哪里可行了！”  
忽视了他的青梅竹马们一如往常的拌嘴，帝弥托利继续说道：“是我欠考虑了。可不仅姓名，我甚至连她的学级都不知道。”  
“这样无知无觉地决定下来舞伴的人选的确是你的风格。反正你也没有什么想要邀请的人，这样也不算坏。”  
听到这句话的青狮级长俯首坐在庭院内，发出了一声微不可闻的叹息：“没有想邀请的人啊……”  
他显得有些失魂落魄，而这声叹息就像是对希尔凡这句话的反驳。英古利特敏锐地发现了这一点，她的眼睛从打开的书本上移到法嘉斯王子的脸上，然后问道：“难道真的有这么一个人？如果现在拒绝那个女孩的邀请倒也不晚，如果需要的话，我来帮你找些借口吧。”  
毕业之前的舞会理应轰轰烈烈，士官学校的学生们能在这一天卸下武器打扮起来，忘记本节的课题，忘记贵族与平民，忘记纹章与血统，坦然地享受一场纯粹的舞会——至少所有人都是这样盼望的。少年少女们都向往与自己的心上人度过这一夜，这可能是一段罗曼史的开始。英古利特当然会希望自己的朋友也得到这些。  
希尔凡阻止了英古利特：“别太宠他了。我们都知道他想邀请谁。可大修道院的舞会再怎么说也不会让你邀请一个男老师。”  
短暂地迟疑之后，英古利特缓缓点头表示赞同。帝弥托利拿他的青梅竹马们之间这种诡异的默契没办法，他用手抵住额头：“我没打算邀请老师。”  
希尔凡吹了个口哨作为回应，而英古利特说：“……那样就好。但如果是我的话，就会在第一支舞结束后逃出那里。不能在舞会上和喜欢的人跳舞，那就在别的地方。无论如何，我们会和那些在光辉宴会上的人们分享同一个晚上。”  
“这可不像你说出来的话——”希尔凡的视线落到了那本书上，“《玫瑰园中的骑士》？等等，你什么时候也开始看这种奇怪的小说了？”  
“这是骑士文学！是首抒情诗，他们清高正直，苦恋着因为身份的格差不能相见的爱人，只能在深夜的庭院中与她幽会，在破晓时分相互分别。这些故事真是太美了。”  
“这说的不就是我吗？你还不如听我给你讲。”  
“完全不一样。骑士们为爱人献上自己的全部，武艺声誉与生命，而她会以拥抱与亲吻作为高尚的恩赐。尽管在两人面前的是已知的悲剧，那份爱仍然一往无前。他们的爱是纯洁的，与你完全不同。”  
“你是被这些小故事骗到啦。对于成年人来说，午夜的幽会是指——”  
英古利特将书翻转过来拍到桌子上发出“嘭”的一声，就像怕被什么东西沾染上一样令写有标题的那一页离开希尔凡的视线。看着她投射过来的冷淡视线，希尔凡聪明地选择了不再就这个话题继续讨论下去。  
“说起来，不知道是哪位幸运的女孩子能够邀请到我们的老师，无论是谁，她在舞会上都将是最受法嘉斯王子注目的女士。”  
在帝弥托利的余光中，英古利特好像因为希尔凡的戏语捂嘴笑出了声。可悲的是，他渐渐习惯了他的朋友们对他的调侃，帝弥托利疲于反驳，他只想向朋友们倾诉烦恼，但他们不是合格的倾听者。但错不在他的朋友们而在帝弥托利自己身上——他甚至不知道自己到底在烦恼些什么。  
他抬起手揉了揉眉心，想将心中笼罩的烦闷感赶出胸膛。  
“咱们打个赌吧，殿下。”  
就像想到了什么能两全其美的办法一样，希尔凡双手一拍对着帝弥托利这样说道：“无论那是谁，我都能让她心甘情愿放弃与老师共舞的机会。如果你能如愿在舞会中邀请到老师，能不能在那天晚上不要在意我夜不归宿啊？”  
帝弥托利闻言，将手中的红茶杯放在茶托上，瓷器相互碰撞发出“铛”的一声。在英古利特更冷一分的目光注视下，他坚定地回答道：“不行。”  
“饶了我吧！这可是人生中唯一的一次学院舞会啊！”  
在这时，帝弥托利听到英古利特的再次提议：“想知道老师的舞伴是谁的话去问不就好了，这也算不上什么秘密，老师会告诉你们的。”  
  
“舞伴？”  
他们真的这么做了。在课程结束后，希尔凡叫住了正要离开讲台的贝雷特问出了这个问题。他们的老师偏着头重复了这个单词，就像不能完全理解其中的含义一样。但女孩子们的眼睛被他的问话彻底点亮了，期待的目光纷纷向两人所站的地方投来。  
“的确有被人邀请过，但是我拒绝了。”  
“诶——？为什么！”  
没等希尔凡做出回应，雅妮特忍不住惊呼出声。与此同时，帝弥托利揪起的心也终于能就此放下，这颗心是从什么时候开始会因为他的颦蹙而高悬在喉咙之中的呢？没人知道，帝弥托利只知道，在他能意识到这一切之前，他已经沉溺于此了。  
“我不会跳舞，而且，在那天我答应了汉尼曼帮忙他的研究。”  
希尔凡面露难色，不知道要选择劝服一个佣兵去参加舞会作为话题，还是明言帮助汉尼曼研究的真相哪个比较好。在他之前，雅妮特再次发言道：“老师您不会跳舞吗？可我听说佣兵们会接到宴会场上的工作，装作被邀请的客人们一边与淑女们共舞一边终结恶人的性命。那太帅了！”  
他们的老师愣了一瞬，随即否定道：“抱歉，但是我没接到过这样的工作。”  
英古利特叹了一口气：“不，老师，请您别在意。雅妮特肯定又看了些奇怪的小说。”  
“不会跳舞也没有关系，离舞会还有些时间更何况华尔兹是最简单的舞技，我们来教老师吧，就作为平日里你对我们照顾的回礼。你觉得如何，殿下？”  
希尔凡用言语粗暴地将帝弥托利拉入他们的对话中。青狮的级长抬起头用着无辜的视线投向他的老师：“我当然没问题——如果老师也同意的话。”  
“老师会同意的，是吧？就算是我，也会盼望学级中的所有人一起分享舞会那夜，无论少了谁都将会成为我们人生中的一大憾事。而且，虽然从外表看不出来，但我们的殿下也是在舞会场上身经百战的。”  
为什么希尔凡和其他人都默认将自己当做贝雷特的指导者，帝弥托利在心中发出了这样的疑问，却没想过要出声拒绝。他只感觉一阵无端地急躁，然后勉强将话语挤出喉咙：“是的……如果、如果老师不参加舞会，我们一定会感到遗憾。”  
或许是他的话起到了某些决定性的作用，他们的老师在考虑之后点了点头。  
  
青狮学级的华尔兹紧急培训课程在这一日午后的庭院中火热地开展着。杜笃贴心地为他的朋友们准备了茶点，整个庭院内氤氲着薄薄的红茶香气。被推到他们的老师面前的帝弥托利的左手拉着贝雷特的手，他的老师的手掌被覆着薄茧的的指节握住。帝弥托利几乎能感受到皮肤之下血管的次次跳动，血液顺着他的手臂回流到脸上，他只能感到自己的脸发热得令人害怕。  
他的左手虚扶着贝雷特的后背，两人之间只隔了一层薄薄的衬衫布料。在言语能化作利刃刺伤参与者的社交场上，帝弥托利被教导应谨慎且真诚地对待他的舞伴。他应该感谢这些经验，这能令他勉强保持些理智，而不是顺从内心的欲望攥紧贝雷特的手腕，强迫似的将两人之间的距离缩减到零。  
“……是这样？”  
贝雷特冷静的问话令帝弥托利觉得情况变得更糟了，他甚至不能垂下眼帘与他的老师对视。他将所有的精力都用于来维持他勉强算作平稳的呼吸上了。  
“咳，是的。接下来，在第一个重拍中，撤回右脚。”  
贝雷特尝试着做了。他的身体随着脚步后退着，他们之间的距离被这一动作稍稍扩大了，但帝弥托利随即跟上了他的脚步。他几乎能在空气中闻到月桂的香气，贝雷特的动作毫无保留，在帝弥托利意识到之前，他的手掌已经贴在了贝雷特的后背上。他的老师没有穿着平日的黑甲只套上了件衬衫，他的衣领宽松了些，顺着脖颈的弧度几乎能看到白皙的胸口。饶了我吧。帝弥托利在心中哀嚎着，他无处安放他的视线。  
“嘿，殿下！”希尔凡适时地为这闷塞的火炉加了把热度，“你在看哪里啊，你应该看着舞伴的眼睛！”  
他们的视线瞬间联结在了一起，令他疯狂的罪魁祸首正微微抬起头无辜地睁着紫色的双眼，他无知无觉，帝弥托利却觉得自己几乎要被那蔟火烧成了灰。帝弥托利想起在这之前，希尔凡神神秘秘地将他拉到庭院的角落中，小声说着：“别忘了我们的赌约，我成功地让老师答应与你跳舞。舞会那天你就别管我啦！”  
帝弥托利点了点头，随即向英古利特举报了他的青梅竹马。他有充足的理由怀疑希尔凡在借机报复自己。  
“然后，左脚横跨一步，身体要在脚步之前移动过去。最后并上脚。”  
贝雷特是位合格的学生，他说自己从没接触过这样的舞步，却依然能在别人的叙述下分毫不差地做出动作。这场教学说不定很快就能结束了。在脑海中浮上这个念头后，帝弥托利犹如被拯救溺水者一般，终于在能狂乱的怒涛中攫住一丝空气。可被吸入的空气带着令人流泪的冰冷。他愿尽早结束这拷问一般的教学，却又在心中默默祈愿这甜蜜的试炼能在此刻永存。如果他能抑制住自己的心情就好了，如果他能再冷静些就好了，这将是一场完美的私人舞会。  
他将矛盾的祈祷呈在女神面前，但她没有俯听信徒的愿望。帝弥托利的眼中没有映照出其他人的余裕，可他们的确被人注视着。雅妮特大声呼唤着法嘉斯的王子：“殿下，为什么要教老师女步呀！”  
那之后，传来了他的朋友们抑制不住的笑声。英古利特小声抱怨道：“我就知道会是这样，还不如让我来。”  
希尔凡耸耸肩，他接话道：“哦，是吗？如果你不怕会被殿下记恨的话。”  
行了行了，他知道他的朋友们非常乐于给这尴尬的气氛再添上一把火。看来杜笃特地准备的茶点不足以堵上他们的嘴巴，他们仍然需要些能令人发笑的事得以佐茶。他紧张地观察着贝雷特的神色，但帝弥托利卑微的忠忱终于求得了女神的谅解，他的老师没听到那些话，或者——完全没能理解那些话。他温和的语气救了帝弥托利：“没关系，我很乐意再尝试一次。”  
这场冬日午后的私人舞会终结在了他的记忆中。没人准备能拉出饱满音符的圆舞曲的弦乐器，没有社交季的焰火与雪更没有散发香气的美酒，可帝弥托利觉得在那一天觉得自己拥有了他所期盼的所有。  
他们的距离从未如此接近过，直到现在。  
  
大树节，古隆达兹。  
“老师——！”  
他的身后传来女人的惨叫声，那声音悲恸得几乎能撕裂他的灵魂。他的眼前一片混沌，他用尽全身的力气才能驱散脑海中的杂音。雾散开了，可他看到了什么？他的双手无助地捧着摊血，绛色的泡沫从贝雷特的双唇间涌出，那道血色随着他的呼吸渐渐消散在空气中。  
他的手，那双无用的，冰冷的，颤抖的手被他的老师握住。  
“唔……”  
贝雷特因为这动作而痛呼出声。他受了重伤，应该躺下，应该接受治疗，而不是撑着残破的躯体强迫自己抬起头直视着他的学生。  
“救……”  
他强迫自己被血染红的唇中吐出这个单字。他逐渐变冷的手就像要燃尽全部一样握紧了帝弥托利的手。  
“——不是你的错，救你自己。”  
贝雷特艰难地说出这句话，在那双能将他的世界镀染上温柔色调的眼眸中，光火渐渐消失了。帝弥托利觉得他的呼吸，他的思维，他的理智以及他的所有也将随着这光芒堕入幽深的地域。飞龙的振翅声在耳边响起，骏马嘶吼着，破裂的声音从四周传来：“老师，快躺下！殿下你在做什么！”  
这些声音窒住了，它们没能传到帝弥托利的耳中，贝雷特的话从他的世界渐渐抽离，取而代之的是能刺痛神经的刺耳噪声。但他的血，他的血滴落到自己手掌上的声音能透过他的皮肤，从骨血直接传入他早已千疮百孔的灵魂中。  
贝雷特被刺穿的胸口流出了能危及生命的大量鲜血，他坚持着说出这些话，双手却渐渐失去力气从帝弥托利的手掌中滑下。他们的距离从未如此接近过，直到现在——他的老师为他挡下了那把本应该刺入他身体中的匕首。他们交叠的双手上沾满了刺目的红色液体。  
帝弥托利只能伸出右手揽住贝雷特的身体将他抱入怀中，他知道自己在发抖却更不敢用力触碰这幅身躯。他的枪曾经穿透过无数人的心脏，直视着帝国兵在垂死时对他挣扎地咒骂着。被痛楚的伤口血肉翻滚着，从那溢出的，纯粹的红色令人赏心悦目，这些场景甚至能抚慰他阵痛的神经。但现在，他的眼球感到灼痛，他睚眦欲裂地看着贝雷特胸口上的伤，匕首没有被拔出来，但鲜血仍然毫无阻碍地不断从他指缝间流下。他不知道该怎么办，太阳穴像是被战斧凿击过一样痛得钻心。  
他不能死，他不能死。  
“不！为什么——！”  
“老师——不会吧！”  
“这个出血量太危险了！快点，这里需要治疗。”  
他人的呼喊声终于从他耳中的杂音中挤入他的意识。就算帝弥托利仍然抗拒着相信这一切，他还是明白了现在发生的所有事。在得胜之后，所有人都在谨慎地搜索敌军或治疗伤员，没人注意到王国军的后方冲出来一个拿着匕首的棕发女孩。  
那个女孩狂乱地挥舞着匕首，呼唤着她兄长的名字，眼睛中如熊星一般燃烧着烈火。那是毫无章法的刺击，帝弥托利本能够回避这场袭击，但他突然感觉，在那双灼热的眼睛中看到了自己。  
帝弥托利不知道自己焦灼的心中为什么涌上一丝凉意，疲惫感在那一瞬间伴随着血液流入了四肢。就这样吧，他心中想着。沾了血的野兽带着喷怒与不甘闭上眼睛，是他应得的结局。匕首刺破血肉的破碎声从空气中传来，但他没感到任何疼痛。他睁开眼睛，却感到整个世界在他的面前落幕了。  
他的老师替他挡下了那把刀。  
在众人的惊呼之前，贝雷特抬起手臂驱使着天帝之剑终结了袭击者的生命。但这一动作仿佛将他的生命燃尽了，在说出那句话之后，他没能再睁开眼睛。  
  
帝弥托利颤抖着将怀中的人交给梅尔塞德斯。女孩的白色衣服瞬间被血染红，但她显得比其他人要清醒的多。她用自己所剩不多的魔力毫无保留地倾注入圣愈中，温暖的光芒笼罩住了那道伤。梅尔塞德斯用尽了全部的力气，她的脸色苍白，雅妮特上前扶住了那位几乎要晕倒的牧师。而前者听到自己从喉咙中挤出了沙哑的语句：“老师他……没有心跳了。”  
她的声音在众人的耳中炸裂开。  
帝弥托利觉得自己的呼吸几乎要被这能让人心碎的寂静中窒住了。他的灵魂被撕裂开了，形成了鲜血淋漓的两部分。一面在癫狂地索求着更多的灵魂与血肉。他想笑出声，他听到了亡灵的低语，噩梦如约而至，一切早有谶兆，他所爱的人终将抛弃他。他感到愤怒将他自内至外地将他燃成了灰烬，黑烟笼罩着他的所知所感。那些都驱使着法嘉斯的王子再次拿起他的枪，恶魔振翅的声音在耳边响起激起暴念，他需要将这把枪插进敌人的心脏，他需要复仇，他需要更多的杀戮，他需要砍下女皇的头，只有这样，才能平息亡灵的哀嚎。他的另一面如从梦中苏醒，他终于从混沌的视线中清晰地看到了他的朋友们，他们纷纷露出一副几乎要哭泣出来的表情，围在他的老师周围不断地呼唤着贝雷特的名字。而他的灵魂却仍拒绝着相信这一切，那一面在沉默地哭嚎着，他想跪在女神脚下，他愿意用自己的一切来挽回。他愿意失去另一只眼，愿意失去这双被他的老师触碰过的手，他愿意为此献上自己的灵魂。  
眼前的场景撕扯着他的心肺，而他所能做的，只是沉默地垂下了头。  
“老师……”  
  
在战场上因受伤而失去心跳的战士会被放弃，没有白魔法能治疗这样的重伤，而牧师们的魔力有限，他们仍需要治疗大量受伤的人。无论同伴们如何伤心，所能给他们的只有一场体面的葬礼。但没有人会这样对待他们的老师，更何况贝雷特还留有一丝虚弱的脉搏。在回程的途中，梅尔塞德斯、雅妮特与芙莲不断地使用白魔法维持着他的生命。  
回到大修道院后，贝雷特被安排在了蕾雅的房间中。那间卧室更加宽敞干净，且被加上了数道防止暗杀的魔法。但他仍未醒来。  
西提斯安排好了一切，面色沉重地回到了枢机卿之间。蕾雅下落不明，而代替蕾雅统领塞罗斯骑士团的贝雷特居然为了保护法嘉斯的王子而受重伤垂死。他觉得自己的心情不能再糟糕了。  
“没有进展。”  
他言简意赅地总结了现状，众人纷纷焦急地等待着他接下来的话。  
“袭击者使用的不是普通的匕首——与五年前杰拉尔特被刺杀时使用的材质相同，那上面淬了毒，还被附上了暗魔法。现在我们能做的，只是不断轮换给他施以白魔法维持生命的牧师而已。但治愈术不能制止他伤口的恶化，这样下去，他迟早会丧命。”  
雅妮特抑制不住自己的悲鸣：“怎么会这样——！”  
“可恶！”  
菲利克斯低声咒骂着，希尔凡用着沙哑的声音说道：“有什么我们能做的吗？什么都行。”  
西提斯沉默地摇了摇头，绝望的气氛笼罩在室内，犹如坠入深渊。他们的老师总是能从困境中拯救他们，但现在他不会来了。  
“我们能做的——”梅尔塞德斯的声音响起，治疗者的声音因为数晚连续施展的白魔法而显得疲惫不堪，“难道就只有在教堂为老师祈祷了吗？”  
  
帝弥托利依然没有参加会议，他颓然驻足在大修道院三楼大司教卧室的房门前。他凝视着紧闭的房门，从房间中一刻不停地传来牧师们的齐声咏唱，来往的修女手上拿着药与被血染红的绷带。  
贝雷特的性命悬于一线，这让帝弥托利的心不堪重负。但他曾经斩破黑暗，他也曾在失踪五年后再度出现在他们面前，他会醒来的。帝弥托利的思绪不断地崩溃重组着，他望向房间的眼神声嘶力竭，视线中所承载的重量几乎将那扇木门压垮。  
“殿下，我有话跟你说。”  
帝弥托利微微侧过身，看到了他的青梅竹马们。  
希尔凡：“老师的状况很不好。西提斯大人说了，白魔法的治疗跟不上伤口恶化的速度，不想些什么办法的话，再过两天，我们就要举办场葬礼了。”  
他的声音平静，却帝弥托利感到头痛，他的意识仍拒绝相信这些。他微微抬起头，将冷淡的视线投向希尔凡。后者却无视了这只野兽所释放出的杀意，继续说道：  
“在古隆达兹之前，我曾经找他谈过。我想让老师明白，照这样下去，就算勉强走到了帝国也敌不过帝国军。这支军队的溃散是早晚的事。真的到那时候我会为自己做打算。”  
一旁的英古利特不由得睁大了眼睛看向她的青梅竹马：“希尔凡！你害怕战死吗？”  
那女孩的眼圈发红，愤怒的声音颤抖着。但不知为何，帝弥托利觉得明白她的心情。她几乎要失去了她的老师，她不敢想象会失去更多。  
“……”  
没有回应他们任何人，和在这空间中被凝滞的风一起，帝弥托利安静地等待着希尔凡。  
“我不害怕死，但为了现在的法嘉斯死去是没有意义的。如果我的死能让帝弥托利你清醒一点，或者让老师就此痊愈，那么你现在杀了我也无所谓哦。”  
“你……！”  
英古利特用着湿漉的双眼瞪向他们，她看起来想说些什么，最终还是紧抿了嘴唇，垂下眼帘沉默不语着。女孩子不安地绞着手指。  
“老师没说什么，只是平静地点了点头。说真的，在你拒绝参加会议的那几节，老师几乎帮你处理了所有事。统领教团整合军队还要上前线，我没见到他在凌晨之前入睡过。在你任性的时候，是老师替你背负了这些，现在他还为了你受了这样重的伤。你打算怎么办？”  
这些问题是对可怜王子的拷问，英古利特几乎要出声制止红发的青梅竹马对她的殿下施以酷刑了。如同往常一样，希尔凡没期待帝弥托利的答复。他叹了一口气，又留下这么一句话：“那天，老师还对我说，他相信你一定会回到我们身边——他请求我再等一下。”  
夕阳透过大修道院残破的墙壁映入帝弥托利湛蓝色的瞳孔，希尔凡隐约觉得自己看到了他眼中的光。  
  
将帝弥托利留在了大司教的房门口，英古利特与他并肩前行着。  
“你不该说这样的话——尤其是在这个时候。”女孩子带着些哽咽，无力地控诉着红发的青梅竹马，“这会让殿下伤心。大家已经很难过了，再加上那些，他一定会承受不了。”  
而希尔凡低声回应道：“是这样吗？我倒觉得，只有此时此刻，我的话才能传达到他的心中。”


	2. Chapter 2

“我讨厌帝弥托利！”  
从房门外传来了女孩子的声音。那女孩或许不知道自己话语中的主角正沉默地坐在屋内，能毫无障碍地听清她的抱怨，或者她根本不在意，所以能无所顾忌地带着哭腔继续说下去。  
“他变了，他和之前不一样了，他不再是那个与我们并肩作战的同伴了。所有人都明白这一点可只有老师不明白——他之前还那样对待老师！我看见他在教堂中吼过老师，让老师滚。你没有看到老师当时的表情，梅戚。他看起来好难过，几乎要哭出来了！但老师没有抱怨任何事，还在那之后勉强笑着安慰我……”  
雅尼特的控诉哽住了，房门外传来了她的哭声和梅尔塞德斯的轻声安慰。她终于可以毫无顾忌地大哭出来了，或许不再会有人像那样温柔地拭去她的眼泪了。  
“我不敢相信老师就要死了。”雅尼特控制不住地提高了声调，她几乎歇斯底里，“但我明白那就要来了——我一直守在那里，是最清楚的一个，没有人能治疗那样的伤。锥里尔说，给现在的老师施加圣愈只是在浪费牧师们的魔力。我气极了，甚至将他赶出了房间，但我知道他说的一点错都没有。可是、可是没有了老师我们该怎么办？父亲也好老师也好，他们都抛下了我……”  
帝弥托利疲惫地闭上眼睛，女孩的话语刺痛了他的心脏。但他真的很需要这些，这能让他在混沌的脑海中模糊地描摹出贝雷特的身影。他闭上眼睛再睁开，用力回想着关于那位老师的事。再次相遇之后，贝雷特一直陪在他的身边，但他的身影被那些噩梦遮住，他的话语也在亡灵的诅咒中模糊不清。帝弥托利一直忽视着那些，本能地。他曾在豪雪布满法嘉斯时发下毒誓，他或许感受到了，如果他将那束光迎进心中，心中覆盖的雪便会瞬间消融。但他不能，他不能忘记那些被埋葬在雪下的逝去的人。  
菲利克斯也来拜访过昏迷不醒的贝雷特，他没像雅妮特一样用言语抱怨他，也没有像刚刚离开的亚修一样试图安慰一言不发的帝弥托利。他只是紧蹙起眉头，沉默地凝视着在床上昏迷不醒的贝雷特。那时的沉重气氛挤压着两人的神经，菲利克斯忍受着这一切，终于在最后攥紧了拳头，对着站在角落的，仿佛一只蛰伏在暗处的凶兽一般的帝弥托利低声说道：“是你的错。”  
他的声音在颤抖着，就像将要破裂了一般。或许是在懊悔自己在语气中不经意间流露出的动摇，菲利克斯将裂痕中充斥的愤怒全部宣泄出来，他提高了声调：  
“让我来猜猜你在想什么，嗯？单枪匹马冲到安巴尔，在坎下女皇脑袋之前死在阿斯特拉忒亚的皇宫中。以此来慰藉那些枉死的灵魂？”  
他冷笑一声，用着冰冷的语气低声说着：“太蠢了。你和他都是。”  
没人回应他，菲利克斯不得不结束了这一场单方面的争吵。他离开后，这间屋子就像被冰冷的雾气所笼罩一样，帝弥托利觉得自己的视线，听觉以及所有的所知所感渐渐被窒住了。雾气升腾而上，就像涨潮的海一样骤然淹没了他的身体，沸洋的深渊将他浸沉。他无法听清菲利克斯的责备，他太累了，或许也是因为海水已经灌入了他的耳中？他无法分辨这些。只能茫然注视着白雾像无法求得安息之地的恶灵一样在这间房间中欢舞着。它们慢慢缠绕上躺在床上的躯体，这令帝弥托利不由得将视线落在贝雷特的脸上。  
他的老师对周围发生的这一切无知无觉，他依然毫无表情，面色苍白，浅绿色的头发凌乱地铺散在额头上，就像是工匠用石膏雕刻出施然降临在尘世中的神祗一样。帝弥托利抬起僵硬的手臂触碰他的脸。被冻住的雾在两人之间被弥散开，他终于感受到了贝雷特身体上留有的一丝温度。手指渐渐下滑，被覆在那具躯体上的衬衣像是退潮的海一样主动般地被撕裂开来。但这座雕像被毁了，单薄的胸膛被绑上了厚重的绷带与药材，但那些也挡不住从那破碎的躯体中流出的污血。  
帝弥托利的手掌张开，覆在贝雷特的胸口上面。他却感受不到心脏的跳动，这样的认知冲入脑海，他如坠冰窖。除了还有些微弱的呼吸与脉搏，那几乎已经成了具尸体。他曾想压抑住自己的情感仅仅向他的老师致以单纯的，对年长者的尊敬与爱——但他的老师离开了他，毫无缘由地。神明背叛了他的信徒，而恪守道义的骑士留着血泪在祭台上诉说着恨意。他茫然抬起头，视线游走到贝雷特的脖子上，往日被衣物覆盖的肌肤因为帝弥托利的动作而暴露在空气中，白得近乎于透明，他几乎能看到在那之下青色的血管勉力收缩的样子。  
太脆弱了。  
他用单手就能钳制住贝雷特纤细的脖颈，然后将他的老师扼死。他的老师不会反抗，没人会来救他。狡猾的世人欺诱着神明带在他的身上烙下伤痕，帝弥托利是信徒也是渎神者，他也会献上自己的生命来赎掉罪过。或许不用他真的动手，贝雷特平缓而虚弱的呼吸声就会渐渐消失。他毫不意外。因为他是最不该获救的那个，但他的老师救了他，所以受到了惩罚。  
菲利克斯说的没有错，他几乎要抑制不住自己想见血的欲望，他想要拿着长枪捅入仇敌的心脏，他想大声呼嚎，他想质问女神那个自己在心中默念过无数次的问题，为什么他爱的人终将离开他。  
但帝弥托利仍沉默着，在贝雷特的喉咙将要被他的手触及到时，他止住了动作。  
“……“  
他应该说点什么，自己早就该传达给贝雷特的话语也好，求得他的原谅也好，痛哭出声也好，没人会听到他的声音。就连亡灵们也在这时融入在这沉寂的雾气中，罕见地缄默下来了。  
“对不起。“  
他收回手臂，握住贝雷特的手。那只手冰冷得令人心惊，他不得不伸出另一只手捧住它，就像捧住冬天飘落的最后一片雪一样。他的指尖轻轻划过帝弥托利的掌心，无力地向下滑去。  
醒过来吧。帝弥托利闭上眼睛，他的手上沾满鲜血，被杀之人的血已经没了他的膝盖。他在地狱中独自非生非死地前行着，从不望向回去的路，但他知道他的老师一定会等着他。贝雷特像座灯塔，坚定孤独地伫立在原地，只要帝弥托利肯回头，他总会伸出手，就算他无数次拒绝了那只手，就算他在这地狱中求得了自我毁灭，贝雷特身上的光也不会黯淡分毫——本该是这样、本该是这样的。  
他垂下头，泪水从脸颊滑下，没入相交缠的手。  
被埋在大雪深处的记忆开始复苏，这令他想起了那场舞会，和在那个冬日午后弥漫在空气中的红茶香味，和他们十指相扣在庭院中跳着的那一段舞。  
他以为他仍可以与他的老师跳完那一支舞。他的老师还能对他露出那样的笑容。他本已经做好失去一切的觉悟，地位与名誉，生命和灵魂，他仅剩的一只眼球，他的手和脚和仍在跳动的心脏。他可以一无所有但他的老师应该是能活下去的那个，贝雷特什么都没做错，他们什么都没做错，却比自己先迎来了终局。  
如果能早些意识到就好了，他可以为燃烧在心中的仇恨付出一切，可贝雷特比他的一切更加重要，这么简单的事——  
“对不起，我——”  
  
没人能睡得着。  
就连断言贝雷特熬不过这几天的锥里尔也在雅妮特的瞪视下悄悄地拜访了正在昏迷的贝雷特。治疗者们想尽了一切办法，他们用尽了自己的魔力，翻遍了大修道院内的藏书，却束手无策。梅尔塞德斯的手指轻触贝雷特的嘴唇，所能感到的呼吸越来越弱了。她忍住眼泪，尽管这不会有什么效果，但她还是凝聚起所剩不多的魔力再次使用了一次圣愈，房间内顿时充满了温暖的光。  
“情况至少没有比想象中的要糟。”  
她用尽力气安慰房间中的其他人，英古莉特眼圈发红，在战场上威风凛凛的女骑士此时却像只即将被主人遗弃的小动物。他们能轻而易举地夺去敌人的生命，却只能守在床边看着贝雷特慢慢虚弱下去，这毫无疑问是场酷刑，梅尔塞德斯知道他们不会比自己更好受。没人责备帝弥托利，他靠坐在墙边垂下头，过长的金发显得黯淡了不少，它们在脖颈处分开，毫无精神地贴在皮肤上，就像一个被判了死刑地囚犯一样，伸出脖子等待着铡刀落下的那一刻。  
我要振作起来，如果老师能醒过来的话，一定也不会想看着他们这副模样迎接他。梅尔塞德丝这样想着，她深吸一口气，勉强打起精神。  
“回去休息吧，你们在这里已经守了很久，老师醒来的时候我会及时告诉大家的。”  
她支撑着自己疼痛的心脏微笑着说出这句话，却没有人回应她的努力。沉默良久的亚修说着：“该休息的是你，我昨天送到你房间中的晚餐还没被人动过。”  
梅尔塞德斯摇了摇头：“我没什么食欲，但偶尔也会有这种事发生，这没什么，不要为我的事操心。”  
没人来拯救这几乎要凝滞住的气氛。她听到希尔凡叹了声气。雅妮特抑制不住逃出这里的冲动，她说：“我、我再去藏书室找找看，这个世界上存在的黑魔法没道理不被大修道院收录吧。”  
尽管那很有可能是徒劳的，梅尔塞德斯还是沉默地点了点头。冒失跑向门口的雅妮特却发出一声惨叫，然后是什么东西跌落在地的声音。梅尔塞德斯将视线转向大门，发现了和雅妮特撞在一起的锥里尔。  
“你们听我说。”  
那个棕色皮肤的年轻人手上拿着一页信纸，站起身这么说道。  
“我们可能找到了能救老师的方法。”  
他听到所有人倒吸冷气的声音，帝弥托利猛然抬起头，菲利克斯用着沙哑的声音吼道：“是什么！快说！”  
“只是‘可能‘。”脚步声从门外传来，西提斯走进房间并给他们浇了盆凉水。他瞥了锥里尔一眼，他的话几乎把他们重新扔进噩梦：“这就是为什么我不想让你过早地告诉他们，没人能保证一切会如我们所料。”  
“到底是怎么回事，求您告诉我们吧！”  
雅妮特带着哭腔祈求着。西提斯叹息一声，继续说道：“锥里尔在蕾雅的房间中发现了一封信——给贝雷特的信，因为现在情况紧急所以被我们擅自拆开读了。她说，为了防止今后可能出现的意外情况，她在圣墓中准备了些能作出应对的宝物。”  
希尔凡皱眉：“宝物？会是什么？如果是普通的药材的话，也帮不了现在的老师吧。”  
“那不可能。”西提斯否定了他，“虽然在信中没有提及，但被蕾雅放置在圣墓中的绝不会是普通药物。而且，为了保护这些东西，她还在圣墓中设下了陷阱，在信中再三强调要小心拿取。”  
英古莉特努力压抑着自己冲出房间闯入圣墓的冲动：“所以，我们只要去取那件宝物老师就可以得救了，是这样吗？”  
西提斯摇了摇头，这动作再次将所有人的心脏高高提起：“你们还不明白吗？谁都不知道圣墓里有什么，没人能保证里面的东西真的能救他。而且，这跟你们毫无关系，罗德里古和吉尔伯特已经在召集人手准备进入圣墓了。”  
菲利克斯扶着额头轻哼一声：“等那些老头子做好准备，躺在床上的人早就咽气了。还是让我——”  
“我去。”  
沉默许久的帝弥托利站起身，他打断了菲利克斯的话，低声这样宣布着。就像刚刚从久远的噩梦中苏醒过来一样，法嘉斯的年轻人们迸发出了战意，纷纷用力表示加入战局。他们紧抓住这一丝生机不放。  
希尔凡：“我们陪你，殿下。哪怕毫无意义，我也总得为老师做点什么。”  
杜笃在劝说梅尔塞德斯：“你已经很累了，还是休息一会吧。圣墓就交给我们。”  
梅尔塞德斯坚定地摇了摇头：“不，别把我排除在外，你们需要治疗者。”  
雅妮特双手合十，小声祈祷着：“我们能成功吧，如果这样还不能救到老师的话，我一定会疯掉的。”  
西提斯皱眉道：“别太兴奋了。没人想让你们出战。各个军队中抽取的精英们的战力就算不足，也比从古隆达兹平原回来后就没有休息过的你们要强，更何况我们仍不知道在圣墓中会遇到些什么，你们的受伤死亡会让王国与教会之间紧张的关系更加恶化——就算我这么说，估计也不会有什么用吧。”  
希尔凡苦笑道：“就是这样了，西提斯大人。帮我们打开去地下的机关吧，还是说，您想看我们用蛮力将那扇大门爆破打开？”  
“……我知道了。”  
西提斯像是放弃了什么一样叹了口气：“我会帮你们打开机关，毕竟时间拖得越久，能把他救回来的希望就越渺茫。”这位大司教的辅佐者罕见地对年轻人们低下了头，他艰难地开口：“他的事——就拜托你们了。”  
  
青狮学级如约造访了圣墓，就算战火燃遍了芙朵拉大陆，也不曾有人染指过这大修道院的地下空间。他们仿佛回到了五年前。不过没有人愿意花时间去感慨这些。  
他们遇到了不少魔像与幻影兵，它们手持武器对贸然闯入圣墓的人进行着毫不留情地攻击。但没人能挡住现在的青狮子。梅尔塞德斯觉得同伴们在这圣墓中被激起了昂扬斗志，他们尽情燃烧着自己的战意，她在心中默默祈求女神的原谅，然后在下一秒用风魔法摧毁了圣墓中挡路的墙壁。帝弥托利无视了暂时充当指挥官的希尔凡的指令，与菲利克斯一起冲向了前方。尽管没有任何言语交流，但他们的配合毫无破绽，这令希尔凡不禁放弃了自己所坚持的战术，拉起缰绳上前监视着那两人背后的敌人。  
梅尔塞德斯刚刚对在最前方击破了敌人防线的帝弥托利扔了一记圣疗，视线就被突然出现的幻影兵挡住了，梅尔塞德斯闪身避过了一次来势汹汹的斩击，但没等她后退使用攻击魔法，幻影兵的头就被闪着赤色光芒的卢恩击破了。  
“没事吧！”  
梅尔塞德斯向着驾驭着飞马的英古莉特点了点头，左手甩出一个火魔法让还在垂死挣扎的幻影兵化为灰烬。最前方的希尔凡大喊着：“亚修——！”前锋被敌人的攻势冲散了，帝弥托利独自一人面对着身形巨大的魔像。灰发的弓骑士猛拉缰绳强迫马匹嘶吼着跳起，看准时机射出自己的箭矢。呼啸而来的箭和阿莱德巴尔一起将敌人击碎，最后的魔像化为了废墟。  
这场仗——或者说这场单方面的屠杀没有持续太久，所有敌人几乎在出现的那一刻被迅速地剿灭了。但搜索蕾雅留下的宝物花了比想象中还要多的时间。亚修拿着弓箭几乎搜索遍了圣墓中的每一个角落，最后拿着一面盾牌和装着液体的玻璃瓶回到了队伍中。  
“这就是蕾雅大人留下的宝物？”雅妮特的视线从精美的武具转到了那瓶鲜红的液体上，“我希望它是一瓶能愈合所有伤口的灵药。”  
希尔凡接过那瓶液体：“我们的任务完成了。剩下的，就要看女神大人愿不愿意眷顾老师，愿不愿意眷顾把这圣墓弄得一团乱的我们了。大修道院的人们不会要求我们在之后把这里整理干净吧？”  
红发的黑骑士尝试着说些无伤大雅的戏言来缓和气氛，但失败了，没人愿意为这句话赔上副笑容。所有人都紧盯着那只瓶子不放，这是最后的希望，他们在寂静中声嘶力竭地祈祷着。  
  
拿到“宝物”的西提斯因为惊讶而稍稍睁大了双眼，他下意识地看向在站在他身侧的芙莲，绿发的少女向自己的父亲点了点头。  
“这是蕾雅的血。”  
犹豫再三后，西提斯向众人道明了真相。  
“这是……蕾雅大人的血！？”  
芙莲点了点头，小声解释道：“这本是不能告诉别人的秘密——蕾雅大人的血液很特殊，能治疗受重伤垂死的人。”  
尽管已经疲惫不堪，但所有人的眼睛都被这句话点亮了，亚修抑住不住自己的心情，高声说道：“那、那老师就能……”  
“不，虽然我不想这么说。不过贝雷特的身体与一般人类不同，详细的情况没必要在现在讨论。总之，我们会尽最大的努力，但没人能保证他一定会醒来。”  
气氛再次凝滞住了，没有人接话。  
一个预料不到的沙哑声音在房间中响起：“我知道了。无论结果是什么，我都会接受。”  
梅尔塞德斯愕然地发现那声音的主人是帝弥托利。自那场相遇，他们和他们的王子之间虽然能存在一种微妙的和平，但他也从没有用这样平静的语气与他们交流过。所有人将试探的视线投向帝弥托利，而后者疲惫地闭上了眼。  
他们应该怀抱着希望，这将是一个好的转变。但圣墓的战斗却花了比想象中要更加长的时间。只要抬起头，就能看到夕阳从被毁坏的大修道院墙壁外流入室内，这玫瑰色的，粘稠的光芒就像溶了过多鲜血的河水一样淹没着他们。  
芙莲和被召集而来的牧师们拿着那瓶血和不少文献再次进入了蕾雅的房间。青狮们被告知这里不再有他们能提供帮助的事情了，在短时间内经历多场战斗的战士们理应得到真正的休息。但很明显的，帝弥托利没有离开走廊的打算，金发的天马骑士上前一步想劝说他的殿下，却被希尔凡拦住了。在离开之前，希尔凡轻轻拍了下他的肩膀，他展露出一个疲惫的微笑，用着只有两个人能听到的声音低声说了句话。  
“我们很高兴你能回来，殿下。”  
  
亡灵并没有离开，它们仍在他的耳边喃喃私语着。  
夕阳褪去，伴随夜色，大修道院外传来了淅沥的雨声，潮湿与发霉的气味缓缓扩散在室内——这种天气不利于伤口的愈合，帝弥托利如往常一样拿着长枪守在蕾雅的房门口。旧伤牵扯着周围的血肉，神经将无法忽视的痒痛感传入大脑。他闭上眼睛，紧皱着眉头。房间内断断续续地传来牧师们的争执声，伴着这恼人的雨声一起，烦躁感几乎令他抑制不住闯入房间的冲动。  
如果他死了，如果他死了……  
手中阿莱德巴尔的金属枪杆因承受不住他的握力而发出即将被折断的闷响，他将头埋得更深。身边没有人，他却听到有人在笑。  
“他会死的。和我一样。“  
从二楼传来一阵歌声——小修女们一边欢笑着一边唱着圣歌。赛罗斯骑士团与王国的联合军队在古隆达兹平原取得大胜的消息传遍了修道院内的每一个角落。她们相信蕾雅大人马上就能平安无事地返回大修道院了。哪清脆的笑声敲在帝弥托利的太阳穴上，每呼吸一次都能感到绞痛。  
”这都是你的错。不是吗？”  
他没有反驳。阿莱德巴尔的枪尖却闪着寒光。  
我接受。  
他闭上眼，看到了达斯卡的荒原。在可以被视线触及到的地方，他所爱的与爱着他的被人血慢慢烧毁着，他们在他的眼前化为了灰烬。金发的少年大喊着，嚎啕大哭着。所有人都认为法嘉斯的王子足够冷静自持，尽管经历了那场悲剧，他仍是布雷达德的最佳继承人。只有帝弥托利自己知道，那个无力的小王子已经死了，在达斯卡，被漂亮的一击洞穿了心脏。  
困住他的亡灵从不是那些无辜枉死的亲人，而是那个没用的孩子。而新的帝弥托利在这阵痛中诞生了，密云遍地，日蚀现世。他一无所有，他不曾有过父母，兄长，以及那些青梅竹马们。  
“女神不只有慈悲。有时，她会对信徒降下试炼。”  
他仍记得罗德利古的话，长久的沉默后，这位失去长子的公爵试图安慰法嘉斯的王子。他显得苍老许多，声音苍白无力：“我们无力改变已经发生的事。只能相信主——这是有意义的，你的所知所感，必将有所启迪，你会成为贤明的国王。”  
没人想要这些。  
“他们因我而死。”  
长者否定了他。  
“因自己的信念而死。”  
他突然想笑，笑声溢出自己唇边的那一霎那被抑制住了，这使他嘴角扬起的弧度恰到好处。他的眼睛因为笼着水雾而闪闪发光，他装作他仍活着，别人眼中的帝弥托利仍是位合格的布雷达德。新生的帝弥托利本该一无所有，只是仇恨凝成的人形，被神诅咒的恶徒。若神愿恩施大地，理应赐他安然长眠。他求死而不得死，他在珍宝与坟墓中会毫不犹豫地选择后者。为什么他所恐惧的，偏偏临降于身，他所惧怕的，偏偏迎面而来。*  
却有人违背女神的意愿，牵起他冰冷的手。然后在他的面前倒下了。  
“这都是你的错。”  
被雨雾笼罩著的恶灵显出了他真正的样貌。失去了心的，十二岁的，垂死的帝弥托利在他的尖叫着哭着笑着。那孩子拥有他所羡慕的，却陡然失去了一切。活着的野兽颤抖地捧着那双手，那是它仅有的，却只能看着他染上鲜血。野兽茫然望向那片地狱，在血色染成赤红的荒原与如火般灼烧着的天际边，看到了一个能镇痛的身影。  
他的老师出现在了那片地狱中。恶灵化作无辜的孩子痛苦地蜷缩在他的怀中。  
“我来的太晚了。”  
他听到那能令他痛哭出声的平静语调这样说着。他几乎没听清那句话，但那孩子的死亡被制止了。贝雷特抚摸着他的金发，被命运杀掉的孩子在他的怀中放肆地大哭着。  
“不是你的错，救你自己。”  
令人畏惧的光造访了这片被遗弃的荒原，却只是匆匆掠过了。终于能哭出来的孩子和他的老师一起消失在了这片光中。他的地狱轰然崩溃，他只能在原地挣扎却离他们越来越远，他从沉疴中抽身，艰难地目送着那两个身影。亡灵在那瞬间伴随着哭声灰飞烟灭。  
  
“治疗结束了。”  
绿色长发的女孩子将他从梦中拉回。她的眼神中夹带着一丝讶异，帝弥托利看着她从自己的怀中拿出手帕塞到自己手中。  
“请不要哭啊！老师的伤口已经开始愈合了。说不定这真的能奏效，我们的努力没有白费！——我要把这个消息传达给大家，他们肯定都在焦急等待着。”  
虽然笑着说了“不要哭”，但芙莲的眼中也闪烁着一丝水光。  
“如果不出意外的话，老师明天就会醒来。请去陪伴他吧，老师肯定希望在醒来的时候看到你的脸。”  
他几乎没有听到女孩子接下来的话，只能在脑海中再三反复着那短句——“他会醒来”，帝弥托利觉得自己全身都在颤抖。狂喜与恐惧迎面而下，瞬间淹没了他。这是又一个玩笑吗？慈悲的女神惯会如此戏弄信徒们，如果是，请在此时此刻便用枪洞穿他的心脏吧，反正那已经千疮百孔。  
  
在意识到自己做了什么之前，帝弥托利已经冲入了房间中。他的朋友轮番造访了接受完治疗的老师，那之后，房间再次落入寂静。天空放晴，在星辰布满大修道院上空的时候，帝弥托利终于有资格再次牵起他的手，他感到了一丝温度。他的老师没有消失，他还来得及。  
没人再能伤害你。他在星空咏唱赞歌的深夜发誓。无论帝弥托利是否仍存在于这世间，是纠缠不休的恶灵还是嗜血的野兽，他将会用尽所有的一切守护贝雷特。  
由仇恨所凝成的人形在这一瞬间被注入了血肉。他仍有资格吗？回应他的只有风声。恶灵不再聒噪。一阵狂喜笼罩住了帝弥托利，他颤抖着，小心翼翼地拉着贝雷特的手。相缠的双手抵住他的下颚，他微微垂下头，亲吻着贝雷特的手指。  
  
翌日，帝弥托利独自在房间中醒来。难得的一夜无梦，他的心却在苏醒的瞬间涌上一阵恐惧。本应紧握住贝雷特的手却空无一物，它张开又握紧，无端地颤抖起来。  
他冲出了房间——不知为何被披在身上的深色外衣飘落到地板上，房门发出巨响，吓到了在房门口路过的修女们。  
“他在哪里？”  
修女们花了点时间才反应过来这位王子殿下的问话所指：“贝、贝雷特大人的话，他醒过来后就去训练场了。”  
他醒过来了。帝弥托利的灵魂被喜悦包裹着，身体中的野兽呜咽着收回獠牙和利爪。但，训练场？  
  
他从没觉得连接大司教房间与训练场的这条道路有这么漫长，他冲向目的地，却在门口止住了脚步。  
他的老师——昨日仍重伤垂死的贝雷特拿着训练用剑挥舞着，他的对手是菲利克斯。两人正在交手仍未分胜负，这景象熟悉的很，却不该出现在此时此刻。  
“这太过分了对不对，如果被梅尔塞德斯看到。一定会把他们两个好好地教训一通。”  
晚到一步的希尔凡在他身边这样说着，他的声音却被帝弥托利耳中的杂音淹没了。他的眼中只有那个温暖的——灼热的，能让人落泪的身影。  
“老师——！”  
他的耳边迸发出一阵哭声。杜笃，亚修和女孩子们闯入了训练室。雅妮特一边大哭着一边向还没有把训练用剑放下的老师寻求着拥抱，她丝毫没有在意形象，支离破碎地哭喊着：“我还以为你会死掉……”  
梅尔塞德斯用手拭去眼泪：“这真是太好了。只有此时此刻，能够看到您完好无损地站在我的面前，我才能真正地放下心来。”  
温柔的治疗者睁着无辜的双眼，却看向了菲利克斯：“如果不是在训练场，而是看到您在房间中好好休息的话，我一定会更高兴的。”  
菲利克斯顿时觉得全身莫名发寒。  
贝雷特发了话：“是我拜托菲利克斯与我训练的。在床上躺了两天，肌肉会变僵硬。”  
英古莉特焦急地询问着：“老师，您的身体没问题了吗？真的可以挥剑吗？还有没有哪里会痛？”  
贝雷特点了点头，他向挥舞一下手中的剑以示伤口的痊愈，但考虑到仍抱住他不松手的雅妮特，他决定用话语来回应：“没问题了。那只不过是把小匕首，再来一两个也没什么问题哦。”  
他的话让所有人感到了莫名其妙的无力感。希尔凡大声叹了口气，认输一般地说道：“拜托饶了我吧！那不是什么小匕首，再来几次我的心脏会受不了的。你想让我短命吗？真是的。”  
“我不管！”雅妮特伴着哭声大声宣布着，”你绝对想象不到我有多害怕！今天我要和老师睡在一起！要不然我一定会做噩梦的。”  
“诶？这、这可不行——”  
“这是个好主意。”梅尔塞德斯出乎预料地打断了英古莉特的话，并且向后者提出建议，“我们一起吧，这样就没问题了。”  
“才不是没问题！这是什么组合？绝对会有奇怪的留言传出去的好吗！不如让我也一起——”  
拉长声音的希尔凡被英谷莉特瞪视着，不由得闭上了嘴。  
贝雷特轮番安慰着他的学生们，他还踮起脚抚摸了杜笃的头，帮亚修整理了未被抚平的衣领。他不得不反复强调着自己的平安无事，拂晓的温暖晨光笼罩着青狮们，所有人都在笑。但帝弥托利觉得他们正远离着自己。  
这不属于他。  
  
“帝弥托利！”  
未等他整理好自己的心情，贝雷特急切地叫住了想要离开的级长：“我有话想跟你说。”  
  
没人能拒绝贝雷特的邀约，尽管这与茶会和日常训练无关，他的老师还被梅尔塞德斯勒令返回房间休息。这场谈话仍在蕾雅的房间举行。（他的老师本想住回自己的房间，但被全票否决了。）  
“你的伤……”  
就像在钢丝上行走般勉强保持着声音的平衡，帝弥托利提及了那场战争后发生的事。听到他的询问，贝雷特爽快地解下外衣，给他展示了胸口上的疤痕。  
“已经愈合了，虽然在剧烈呼吸的时候还会感到有些痛。不过不会影响战斗。”  
贝雷特将心中所想全盘托出，却看到自己的学生紧皱了眉头。  
“这与能否战斗毫无关系！你知不知道你差点就死了，就只为了、为了保护我……”  
他将郁结在心中的不安化作沙哑的言语挤出喉咙，几乎能令他灵魂破碎的画面再次在眼前展开。冰冷的手和灼热的血，他的老师在留下那句话之后就昏迷不醒，几乎死去。  
“哦，我就知道会是这样，所以才想找你聊聊。”  
贝雷特略带轻松的语气减轻了帝弥托利心脏的负荷。他安静地等待着。  
“我有点不知道怎么开口，这是关于我自己的事，但是……”他的老师很难得地显得有点窘迫，他缓缓移开了相互纠缠着的视线，用着平稳的语气叙述着，“我是个佣兵，凭借着杀掉魔物和人的技艺生存。在来到大修道院之前，我已经杀掉了无数的人。迟早有一天也会在战场上被人所杀。我曾将这样的想法告诉我的父亲。杰拉尔特没有生气，只是说，如果能这样死去，将会是我的幸运。——别生气，听我说完。我认出了那个拿着匕首的女孩，她说要为哥哥复仇，而她的哥哥是被我所杀。”  
贝雷特闭上眼睛，任由久违的阳光铺散在他的脸上：“如果我真的因此而死，这也是我应得的。”  
帝弥托利猛然站起身，他高声否认着贝雷特的话：“这不是！罪人们在人间欢舞着作恶，而弱者们却在地狱中挣扎着。您因讨伐帝国军而赔上性命——因救我而赔上性命，我绝不能认同！”  
他的声音剧烈的颤抖着。无尽的恐惧攫住了他，这使他甚至不敢相信他的老师真的已经醒来了。这是真实的吗？他是不是仍在睡着，与贝雷特的交谈只是一场美好的梦？他的老师不得不握紧他的手来安抚他：“说实话，如果我能在死前保住了你的命，倒也不坏。一个佣兵能像骑士那样带着夙愿，怀抱着荣耀坦然赴死——这让我觉得我至少帮上了些忙。”  
“别再说了！”贝雷特温和的话变得刺耳，诅咒回到了他身上。帝弥托利抑制不住自己吼向贝雷特的冲动，“你们都是这样，我的父亲，还有古廉。他们说着这些高尚的谎言，全部把我抛在了这地狱中！我的出生是个错误，我理应被诅咒，死在不为人知的角落里。像我这样的……”  
他们或许在争吵。贝雷特在心中这样判断着。然后给予了这次的争吵一些相互缄默的时间，这能让帝弥托利稍稍冷静下来。他能恰到好处地把握这节奏，然后在帝弥托利近乎于祈求的眼神中再次开口说着。  
“好吧，我知道问题出在哪了。”  
他抬起手，用袖口擦拭着帝弥托利眼中溢出的泪水。  
“如果你不介意的话，请听一下有关于我母亲的事。我没见过她，但父亲和蕾雅，还有一些在修道院内工作很久的修士们跟我提起过她。蕾雅向我坦白了我母亲的身份，她是被蕾雅制造出来的，在心脏中放入纹章石的人造人。她是因为，有可能成为女神的容器而诞生的。”  
贝雷特回想起了杰拉尔特讲述关于他母亲的事的场景。他们坐在暖炉旁，他的父亲难得亲手给他泡了一杯暖茶。就像是预感到了什么一样，杰拉尔特说出了关于她的所有：  
“你和你的母亲长得很像。那家伙有着紫罗兰色的眼睛和深色的长发，远远望去文静的很，就像一朵在温室中被精心照料长大的花。不过若是提及性格——那家伙可跟其他被制造出来的女孩子不一样哦。别的小女孩自小到大都生活在大修道院内，听着赞颂女神的圣歌长大，温柔乖巧得就像一群小绵羊。但她是能在礼拜堂里打鼾睡着，在赛罗斯之书上恶搞涂鸦，半夜带着姐妹们去食堂偷吃甜点的家伙哦。我不止听到一次年老的修士跟我抱怨说：‘小修女们都被那家伙带坏了。‘但蕾雅大人并不介意，甚至因为她为这大修道院带来的一丝生机而感到有些高兴。”  
虽然被提及亡母，但杰拉尔特的语调没让贝雷特感到悲伤。他在恰当的时机点了点头，用目光催促着他的父亲继续说下去。  
“那家伙就是这样的人啦。本以为是朵紫罗兰，没想到是株雪割草。她生来有种佣兵气魄，难过就哭，高兴了就大笑出声，饿了就吃，困了倒下就能睡着——我曾不止一次在树上发现正在偷摘苹果却就地睡着的那家伙，搞不懂她，只能把她救下来啦。我们就是这么认识的。”  
杰拉尔特轻笑着，虽然说着“搞不懂”，但他的眼中涌动着一种贝雷特尚不能分辨的情愫。  
“那天——这有点难于启齿，我刚刚完成蕾雅大人交给我的任务回到大修道院，在人来人往的走廊上，那家伙突然出现在我面前踮着脚吻了我。咳、咳咳，我当然问了为什么。可人家大大方方地回答我了哦——这是她跟那些小修女们打赌打输了的惩罚。而我居然在那时相信了她，我没看出这是一场表白，她气鼓鼓地跑走了。是的，我本应该看出来的，仔细想想，那些修女们再怎么被她带坏了也不会做出这样的赌注啊。”  
杰拉尔特喝了口茶来掩饰尴尬，他继续说道。  
“那之后，不知过了多久。在大修道院再次被厚雪所覆盖的时候，我再次架着马返回了修道院内。在那时，她就站在教堂连接女神之塔的廊桥上，她、她居然就在那里大声向我求婚。什么，你问她对我说了什么？大概就是‘杰拉尔特大人，我今天成年了，我喜欢你，请你跟我结婚！’这样的话啦。你说什么？我当然记得很清楚，我一辈子都不会忘记那一幕。不可能、根本没可能不答应她吧，这回她没再用什么‘打赌’作为借口，而是用尽了全身的力气喊出这些话。全修道院，不，全芙朵拉说不定都能听得到哦。”  
他的父亲难得展露出一丝微笑，就像看到了令人怀念的身影一样，他的眼眸深处闪着光。  
“别笑了。那之后不久，她就怀孕了。而我也向蕾雅大人请辞，我想带着她一起离开这大修道院。蕾雅没有拒绝，只是建议我在她生产之后离开。可在她生产的时候……”  
伴随着一声长叹，杰拉尔特凝视着贝雷特的眼睛，就像在透过他找寻着什么人的身影一样。  
“蕾雅告诉我她的情况不妙，你的母亲勉强诞下了虚弱的胎儿。在她仍有意识的时候，她请求蕾雅将她身体中的纹章石摘下来给她的孩子。我当时完全慌了，没有意识到这意味着什么。你的母亲是凭借着纹章石而诞生的生命，如果没有那个，她毫无疑问会死。”  
一阵难挨的寂静笼罩在房间中，传入耳的只有壁炉中火星的炸裂声。杰拉尔特烦躁地挠了挠头。我们不应该喝茶，有没有点烈酒，这能让谈话进行得更顺利些。他的父亲这样抱怨着。  
“她——死了。我被要求进入产房见她最后一面，她却对我展露出了笑容。她将自己的生命和你的放在天平两侧，然后选择了后者。她心满意足地看着你的睡脸，就那样离开了人世。在那之前，她还求我不要将有关于她的事告诉你，至少在你有孩子之前。”  
关于贝雷特母亲的故事被叙述到这里，帝弥托利第一次打断了他，他用着沙哑的声音询问着那位叙述者：“为什么？”  
“她是这么说的——她把我带到这世上，不是为了让我来感到痛苦的。她不能变成困住我的理由。你应该明白，你的父母也会这么想。”  
帝弥托利缓缓摇了摇头，否定的话语却在喉咙被哽住了。  
“你的性命属于你自己，你有权利选择为他们复仇而献上自己的命。但他们绝不愿因自己的死而困住你，没有人责备你，只有你自己会。”  
所以，在那个令他心碎的晚上，他的老师才会在重伤垂死的时候对他说出那句话。  
——救你自己。  
或许是因为回想起了贝雷特倒下的场景，帝弥托利觉得又有泪水溢出了自己的眼眶。  
“那之后，我问过杰拉尔特为什么选在那个时候告诉我这些。他的回答是，虽然我还没有自己的孩子，但已经有了想要保护的人——就算献上自己的生命。这样的我应该能够理解我母亲做出的选择，不会责怪她了。”  
这是真的。贝雷特曾在心中草草描绘过那个女人的身影。她已死去多年，贝雷特在接受这样的现实时仍会感到心痛，但他不会怨恨她。他在心中再次确认了这件事，却看到王子痛苦地凝视着他，尽管这一定很丢人——但此时此刻，帝弥托利用单手捂住了眼睛，却抑制不住自己的眼泪与痛哭声。  
“不，老师。我不值得……”  
这令他的老师不得不上前安慰他，贝雷特抚摸着他的头：“我在梦中遇到了一个小孩子——金发，蓝色的眼睛，他像你一样蜷缩在地上嚎啕大哭着。他被人抛在了无人的荒原中，看起来可怜极了，我只能把他捡回来。”  
贝雷特直视着帝弥托利湿漉的眼睛，认真地说：“如果能在那时候遇到你就好了。对不起，我会不会来的太晚？”  
哭得一塌糊涂的王子勉强吸入了些空气，他想给贝雷特一个笑容，但失败了。他现在的表情一定奇怪极了，只能俯下身，用手臂环抱住那个身影，把自己的脸埋在贝雷特的颈窝中，闷声呐喊着：“不、不——”  
帝弥托利几乎要对无法控制住情绪的自己发火了。受到重伤刚刚痊愈的是他的老师，贝雷特才是需要被安慰的那个。而他居然抱着需要被安慰的人痛哭流涕甚至弄脏了他的衬衫？这也太丢人了。他花了些时间才整理好自己的情绪与呼吸，艰难地说道：“这不晚，老师。这从来不会晚。”  
——————————————————  
有摘抄约伯传但是懒得找是哪句了……


End file.
